


Midnight Pianist

by Leio_Rossi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Classical Music, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, M/M, Pianist Phil, Slow Burn, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leio_Rossi/pseuds/Leio_Rossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil learned how to play the piano when he was younger, and when he's caught by Steve Rogers one night practicing, he finds that his lonely escapades no longer become as lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> Guuyyys, I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore. I just want to write fanfiction but I have homework but I forgot it at my friend's house and well, I might as well write. It's the second semester and according to my calculations, I can still pass all my classes with 30's and 40's. 
> 
> Sorry about the rant, but I'm just tired of school. And me being a nerd, it's a weird feeling. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

His fingers lightly skimmed the keys, picking up the dust as he sat down on the black bench. Phil breathed in the crisp night air as he pressed a key, letting it ring in the air. He was at Tony's house right now while the billionaire was in Las Vegas. Every once in a while, Phil had this urge to play and the only place where he felt safe to play the piano was Tony's house.

  
  


When he began playing the piano, he found that he often lost himself in the crescendos and decrescendos, the arpeggios and harmonies. His guard was put down and Phil had surprised himself many times when he came out of a piece of music with tears in his eyes. It didn't happen as often as it used to but he had learned that he was at his most vulnerable when playing.

  
  


He bit his lip, trying to decide which piece to play tonight. When he was younger, his mother and father had paid for a tutor to come and teach him how to play the piano, and Phil had hated very minute of it. He was told that he needed to loosen his fingers and straighten his back. Don't press the keys too hard or too light. It had been the bane of Phil's existence.

  
  


Now, it was the only method that he found himself truly letting go.

  
  


In the back of his mind, something clicked and he decided to play Für Elise, one of the first songs he had been taught to play. There was something about the repeating schemes and notes that constantly drew his attention to the music unlike other songs where his fingers would have a mind of their own and he was left to think distantly. No, this song made his chest tighten with tension at the rise and fall. His hands drew across the piano and he slowed it down at one point, savoring each note rung out slowly as it rung in his ear.

  
  


When he had been younger, his instructor had told him that to truly understand the music, he had to research why the composer had written it and for who. Upon realizing the significance of Für Elise, he had promised himself to always play the song carefully as if his playing could transcend time and reach the ears of the girl Beethoven had written it for. As he slowed down at the end, his fingers unwilling to part with the beautiful song, Phil leaned forward to rest his forehead on the piano, his hands unwavering in their placement.

  
  


Then suddenly the sound of someone opening the door broke through his musical cocoon, and his hands stuttered. Phil looked up to find Steve's sleepy eyes looking at him curiously. He blushed, wondering how long the hero had been standing there.

 

“Am I interrupting?” Steve asked, his hand still on the door knob. His hair was messy and he was wearing a tank top and shorts.

  
  


Phil shook his head silently.

  
  


“That was beautiful.” Steve said before Phil could get in a word.

  
  


“I... thanks.”

 

“How long have you been playing?” Steve took a step towards the agent who felt unsure if he should continue playing or not. The end of the song was still in his mind and fingers, waiting to get out.

  
  


“I've played ever since I was little.”

  
  


They both stayed silently for a second before Phil pressed a key.

  
  


“Do you mind if I listen?” Steve blushed as he asked this and Phil shook his head, scooting over to give him space. The captain sat down gratefully and nodded for Phil to continue.

  
  


Phil began slowly, letting his fingers linger on the keys, worshiping their songs. This time though, he doesn't daze off. He was too hyper aware of the heat radiating off of Steve and he leaned slightly towards it. He hadn't played for anyone since the piano tutor and for some reason, it felt strangely intimate that he was. With a quick glance, he saw that Steve had closed his eyes and was enjoying the music as much as he did. He played the last note, keeping his finger on it as it reverberated through the room.

  
  


“My mother used to play the piano before she died.” Steve confessed. “It's been so long since I've heard someone playing it. The recordings just aren't the same... Thank you.” The agent smiled and they stayed like that shoulder to shoulder, feeling the coldness of night whip at them.

  
  


“Do you want to hear anything?” Phil asked as he pressed random arpeggios. Steve thought about it for a second but shook his head. Phil took a moment than began playing another classic piece and for a good twenty minutes they just sat there, basking in the music as it washed over them. They shot glances at each other throughout it all.

  
  


Phil's fingers were beginning to hurt and he finished the final piece and let his hands fall to his laps with a sigh. The blond smiled at him and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

  
  


“That was beautiful.” Steve reiterated and Phil turned his head towards him with a smile. It wasn't until it was too late that he realized just how close they were. Their eyes met and for some reason they didn't look away. Steve looked hesitant but then he began leaning closer and Phil's eyes widened as he kept getting closer and closer.

  
  


“Can I kiss you, Phil?” Steve murmured and the agent answered by closing the distance and gently pressing his lips against his. The captain cupped the back of his neck with one hand as their lips moved lazily. There was no rush even though their hearts were beating fast. Phil hesitantly opened his mouth and Steve took advantage of this and let his tongue wander into Phil's mouth as he turned towards the pianist, eyes closing. Phil moaned weakly into his mouth, startling even himself. He must still be vulnerable from playing. Steve's hand caressed his face and Phil felt his eyelids shutter close at the gentle gesture.

  
  


Steve leaned back, panting and they looked at each other curiously in the eyes. The cold air licked at the moisture on their lips, cooling then down.

  
  


“Will you be here tomorrow?” Steve asked softly and Phil mutely nodded. The blond smiled before placing a small kiss on the corner of his lips and standing up. “I'll see you tomorrow then.”

  
  


With that he walked out of the room and Phil felt his fingers tingling. He closed the lid of the piano and stood up, feeling his joints protest form sitting to long. He could already imagine Steve the next night, enraptured in every note he played.

  
  


With a smile on his face, he left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you like this an want to see more of Pianist! Phil, please subscribe and/or leave a comment below. Thanks!


End file.
